


Dorks

by cartmanbraaaaah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Living Together, M/M, PWP-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanbraaaaah/pseuds/cartmanbraaaaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of KageHina stories. An outlet to vent my feels on this adorable ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bath

The doorknob twisted and the sound of the door opening reverberated in the small apartment, making the orange-haired boy lying on the couch push himself up to look at the source of the noise. Orange orbs quietly observed the dark-haired boy taking off his shoes, sighing as he put his bag down on the hallway and proceeded towards the kitchen.

 _“Welcome back.”_ Hinata called out as he turned his attention back to the television. _“Have you eaten already?”_

His question was only met with silence until the sound of heavy footsteps made its way towards the living room and the sudden addition of weight on the sofa, accompanied with a tired and somewhat depressed sigh, forced the short teen to glance at the boy sitting beside him.

Kageyama was breathing heavily, a bottle of water pressed into his lips as he chugged the liquid down in one go, wiping off the sweat on his forehead. The taller teen caught his roommate staring and he raised a questioning brow at the said boy.

 _“What?”_ He asked, his voice a bit raspy and hoarse. Hinata blinked for a few times before his eyebrows began to knit towards each other.

 _“What the hell happened to you?”_ He asked in an unbelieving tone as he gazed at the profusely sweating and seemingly tired boy beside him. Kageyama just sighed and leaned back into the soft cushions of the sofa, closing his eyes.

 _“Ah…practice was hell today. We ran outside in this fucking heat. It’s just freaking crazy.”_ The dark-haired boy stated in a dejected voice, fatigue evident in his troubled face.

 _“Oh…Uh, well, have you eaten already?”_ Hinata asked for the second time, hoping to get a proper answer from the taller boy. Kageyama cracked an eye open at him and closed it again, nodding his head as he relished in the coolness of the air-condition.

 _“You should take a bath.”_ The orange-haired boy suggested as he turned his head to watch the moving silhouettes in the television.

 _“Uh-huh.”_ Kageyama replied without much convincing as he continued resting on the couch.

Silence filled the air. Hinata’s eyes were dead set on the screen, seemingly engrossed with the film, but feeling a knot in his stomach as he felt Kageyama’s eyes on him. He fidgeted uncomfortably but decided to pay it no mind.

 _“Hinata.”_  Kageyama’s deep voice almost made him jump as he immediately turn towards him, azure orbs meeting tangerine ones.

 _“Hm?”_ Hinata tilted his head in curiosity as he focused all his attention towards his lover.

Kageyama reached his hand out and pulled the shorter boy towards him, crashing their lips together without warning. Hinata was caught off guard as he lightly pushed on the shoulder of the taller teen, completely surprised at the sudden course of action of the dark-haired boy. He blinked a few more times before all the tension in his body faded away, slowly giving in as he kissed his lover back.

Their lips move in tandem with each other, Kageyama letting out a throaty groan as their tongues meet in a heated dance. Hinata’s hands rested on the taller boy’s hair, dark locks getting entangled on his calloused fingers, deepening the kiss as he unconsciously settled on the taller teen’s lap.

They broke away in a series of pants and heavy breathing, seemingly conversing with their eyes. Hinata breathed deeply as he rested his forehead against his lover, feeling the heat rush up to his face.

 _“Ugh…Suddenly kissing me like that…What the hell’s up with you? Idiot…”_ The orange-haired boy mumbled incoherently as he traced patterns on his lover’s scalp.

Kageyama moved his lips towards Hinata’s neck, inhaling the scent of cologne and lazily darting his tongue to lick at the heated skin. Hinata yelped as the taller boy pulled him closer, creating a sudden friction between their nether regions that created a weird feeling on his stomach.

He felt a warm hand slip underneath his shirt, caressing his back as Kageyama continued sucking on the skin of his neck. By this time, the shorter teen was having difficulties thinking straight as his mind was clouded and his senses began to blur. But the sensation was short-lived as the raven-haired boy suddenly pulled away.

 _“Hinata, get off.”_ He commanded as the heat forming between them disappeared into thin air in the blink of an eye, knocking off Hinata’s dazed state. The shorter boy gave his lover a questioning look that soon turned into disappointment. The other just sighed as he stood up from the couch.

 _“I need to take a bath.”_ Kageyama groaned as he stretched his arms over his head. Hinata could only gape at him.

The setter grabbed the other teen’s hand and pulled him along towards the bathroom.

 _“W-wait, Kageyama! Why are you dragging me along?”_ Hinata called out, his lover’s actions making no sense to him.

 _“What?”_ Kageyama stopped and turned to look at the shorter teen, pulling him closer as he looked into his eyes. _“You **are** coming with me, right?” _

Hinata could only blush at the hidden meaning behind Kageyama’s words and tried his best to not think of the things that will happen next. With a meek voice, he managed to squeak a small sound of agreement.

 _“God, you’re slow.”_ Kageyama chuckled as he closed the door behind them.

The taller teen started undressing without further ado, sighing in relief as he was freed of his sweaty clothes. He glanced at the other boy who was currently removing his shirt, revealing the skin of his back. A certain feeling settled on his stomach as he looked away, stepping into the shower and turning the knob.

His muscles immediately relaxed as the cold water hit his slick skin. He caught sight of Hinata standing in front of the shower door, staring at him with his hands covering his member.

 _“You planning to stand there all day?”_ He rolled his eyes as the shorter boy complied, joining him in the shower.

They stayed silent for a moment, Hinata’s eyes darting at every direction but Kageyama, while the taller boy’s gaze is set on his orange-haired lover. He caught Hinata’s eyes momentarily land between his thighs, making him more flustered than he already was.

 _“What the hell are you being all shy about, you idiot. It’s not like it’s the first time you’re going to see it.”_ Kageyama irritatingly said as he moved closer towards the other teen. The shorter boy tried to move away, his back hitting the wall and Kageyama immediately trapping him between his arms.

 _“And it’s not like this will be the first time we’ll do it…”_ He whispered into the boy’s ear, making Hinata shudder as he felt the taller boy’s hot breath hit his skin.

Kageyama opened his mouth and lightly bit on the other boy’s ear, licking it afterwards.

 _“Kageyama…”_ Hinata weakly called out as the action sent electricity down his spine.

 _“Why are you so…erotic?”_ Kageyama muttered softly as he caressed the other boy’s nape, slightly pulling and bringing his lover’s lips to his.

The cold water poured down on them as their mouths moved together. Hinata slightly parted his lips as he felt Kageyama’s tongue push in, engaging into a battle of dominance with his own. He felt an unusual heat spread all over his body as Kageyama explored him, licking and tasting the depths of his mouth.

The taller teen felt his hands twitch at the sound of Hinata’s muffled moans against his lips. He moved even closer, their bodies pressed tightly together. His hands travel down the smaller boy’s back and he felt his erection grow at the feel of Hinata’s feverish skin on his own.

The orange-haired boy pulled back, his face flushed and seemingly intoxicated. Hinata rested his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. Kageyama gulped at the vulnerable sight of his lover, feeling his patience grow thin.

 _“Stay still.”_ Kageyama commanded with his domineering voice as he pushed Hinata on the wall.

 _“H-huh? Ah!”_ The shorter boy almost screamed as he felt the setter’s hand grip his erection, squeezing it tightly. His knees started to weaken as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s back, finding the pleasurable friction to be too much.

Kageyama continued stroking the smaller boy as he sucked on his neck, tasting the water droplets on his lover’s skin. Hinata let out a moan when Kageyama sank his teeth in the junction between his neck and shoulder while suddenly giving an experimental twist on the shorter boy’s member.  

The taller boy traveled south with his mouth, kissing and licking at the exposed skin of his flustered lover. He kissed Hinata’s stomach, feeling the muscles stiffen as his fingers played with the pink nub on his chest.

 _“K-kageyama…”_ The shorter boy hissed as Kageyama stroked him even harder, forcing him to arch his back from the pleasure. Frustration welled up inside him as the taller teen continued teasing him.

The setter picked up his pace and moved his hand even faster, watching his lover’s face become even more contorted with pleasure. Kneeling in front of the shorter boy, he gripped the base of the spiker’s erection and brought his mouth to the tip, his tongue darting out to lick the warm skin of Hinata’s member.

 _“Wahh! W-what…Ahh…!”_ The shorter boy moaned as Kageyama continued licking his fully erect member, his hand continuously pumping on the base. Hinata’s vision was starting to go hazy as his whole body shuddered in pleasure.

Kageyama aggressively dragged his tongue from base to tip, feeling himself grow even harder than ever from hearing his lover moan out his name. He wrap his lips around the fevered tip and took Hinata’s erection in his mouth, sucking harshly as he dipped even further. Hinata unconsciously gripped Kageyama’s dark locks, pushing his head closer as his moans of pleasure echoed in the small room.

Kageyama felt Hinata’s pre-cum drip down his tongue, tasting the bitter liquid. He bobbed his head up and down, increasing his pace as the other boy was sent even closer to the edge.

 _“Agh! Kageyama, I can’t…anymore…!”_ The orange-haired boy groaned as he almost reached his climax but was left hanging as the taller boy immediately pulled away, leaving his erection twitching and yearning for release

 _“What the hell, Kageya--”_ Hinata’s frustrated scream of protests was interrupted by Kageyama’s lips on his own, draining all his built-up anger as the taller boy kissed him intensely, his eyes filled with lust as he gazed hungrily at the vulnerable teen.

Kageyama broke away and grabbed a bottle from one of the shelves, squeezing a fair amount on his hands. The orange-haired boy stared eagerly at him with half-lidded eyes.

 _“Turn around.”_ The dark-haired teen ordered as the smaller boy complied, pressing his hands against the cold wall.

The taller boy spread the slick gel on his fingers as he took the moment to admire the sight in front of him. He brushed a finger against the other’s opening, earning a gasp from the said teen. He spread the substance on Hinata’s opening and suddenly pushed a finger in, making the shorter boy scream.

Hinata panted as he felt Kageyama’s finger stretch his insides, his knees almost buckling as the other boy entered another finger.

Kageyama clicked his tongue as his erection twitched in irritation. He was starting to grow impatient and just wanted to sheath himself inside his lover, but the idea of hurting Hinata made him gain some self-control. He added a third finger, his digits moving around the tight muscles inside until he suddenly pushed on a certain spot that made his boyfriend moan in pleasure.

 _“Shit…”_ Kageyama cursed as his growing erection became even more unbearable. He pulled out his fingers all at once and positioned himself on Hinata’s entrance, the other boy momentarily glancing at him and blushing furiously as Kageyama’s member pressed against him.

The taller boy poured some of the gel in his hand and coated his fully erect member. He gripped his lover’s hips and slowly pushed himself into Hinata’s entrance, an overwhelming pleasure hitting him as the tight muscles wrapped around the tip of his cock.

 _“Nng…”_ Kageyama groaned as he pushed himself all the way in, knocking the breath out of the shorter boy as he moaned loudly.

Without further ado, the setter started moving his hips, pulling his member out only to slam it back in with much force. Hinata panted harshly as he curled his hands into fists against the tiled wall, surges of pleasure running through his veins. He moaned in ecstasy as Kageyama pounded unforgivingly into him.

 _“Hinata…”_ Kageyama whispered as he leaned into the other’s back, kissing the feverish skin of Hinata’s shoulder.

 _“Mmmnn…Kageyama…Gah!”_ The shorter boy moaned as Kageyama’s cock brushed against his sensitive spot. The taller boy caught Hinata’s lips on his own and their mouths moved rashly, driven by a desperate need for each other.

Kageyama felt a familiar feeling bubble in his stomach as he continued thrusting into Hinata. He angled his thrust towards the shorter boy’s prostate, making the boy scream in pleasure. His hand reached out to hold the other teen’s member, matching the strokes with his thrusts.

 _“Nnn, ah! Kage…yama! Ahh! If you move your hand like that, I…”_ Hinata stumbled on his words as he felt his climax grow closer.

Kageyama dug his fingers on his lover’s hips, increasing his pace as he repeatedly pounded on the shorter boy’s sensitive spot. He groaned as Hinata’s insides wrapped itself even tighter on him.

 _“Kageyama…”_ Hinata called, his voice cracking from the pleasure. Kageyama’s eyes landed on the spiker’s face, turning his full attention on the dazed boy.

 _“It feels…good…”_ Hinata panted as he cracked a smile at his lover and Kageyama felt something inside him snap.

 _“Fuck!”_ The taller boy shouted as he pushed even faster and deeper into Hinata, his hand matching his pace.

 _“Ugh…Ah! Ahh! Nn! C-coming!”_ Hinata’s whole body stiffened as his orgasm hit him in waves of inexplicable pleasure. He screamed his lover’s name as his back arched and his legs shook, his vision turning white.

Kageyama also felt himself coming closer to his orgasm as Hinata’s tense muscles tightened around him, making his eyes roll at the back of his head from the ecstatic feeling.

 _“I’m…almost…!”_ The taller boy groaned as he pushed all the way in, feeling himself release inside of his lover.

He wrapped his arms around Hinata’s torso, pulling him up and hugging him from behind. He breathed heavily on the other’s neck as both of them slowly recovered from their orgasm. Hinata slightly turned his head and gave Kageyama a lazy peck on the lips.

Kageyama slowly pulled out and Hinata blushed as the warm liquid dripped down his thighs. The orange-haired boy turned and came face-to-face with his lover. His lips curved into a smile and his hands reached out to hold Kageyama’s face, standing on tiptoes as he kissed the taller boy fully on the lips.

 _“That was amazing.”_ Hinata mumbled Kageyama’s lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

The dark-haired boy scoffed and rested his forehead against the shorter boy, staring deep into his auburn eyes.

 _“Let’s take a **proper** bath.”_ Kageyama stated and Hinata just laughed at him.

 _“Yep!”_ He agreed, beaming at his lover with his usual cheerful voice.

They took a bath together, washing each other's back and talking about random stuff without much care about the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it despite me prioritizing the porn over the plot. The following chapters would probably PWP again. It's just that...I'm so sexually frustrated with this ship and I just need some place to dump all my "imaginations" about this OTP. Constructive criticisms are welcome.


	2. Bed

It was a particularly peaceful night, the cold breeze blowing through the window and the moonlight giving a reassuring dimness to the room—Kageyama was ready to succumb to deep sleep as his tired muscles relaxed from all the tension he had accumulated for the day.

 _“Kageyama?”_ A soft voice beside him called out, pulling him back from the border of sleep. Slightly irritated, he let out a sound of acknowledgement.

 _“Are you sleeping?”_ He wouldn’t answer if he was sleeping, would he?

 _“I was about to but you suddenly talked.”_ He said bitterly.

_“Sorry…I guess…Are you sleepy?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Well, I can’t sleep…”_

Kageyama sighed. If only he didn’t feel extremely tired and out of strength right now, he would’ve screamed at the orange-haired boy already.Instead, he stayed quiet and tried his best to ignore the other teen.

Silence filled the air and Kageyama thought—hoped—that he could finally get some sleep but…

 _“Hey, Kageyama…”_ The sound of his name being called out by that unusually soft voice was like a lullaby in Kageyama’s ear. _“…I want to do it...”_

…

All the drowsiness he was feeling suddenly got flushed down in the drain.

 _“What the fuck?”_ He asked incredulously, turning his body towards his lover; now fully awake and extremely shocked.

Hinata was sitting up, looking straight at him with a blush on his face and he _nearly_ gave in but no, he willed himself to stay logical. Raising a questioning brow, he tried to dismiss the fact that Hinata is asking him to have sex. The **_temptation_** though...

 _“B-but I can’t sleep!”_ The shorter boy reasoned out and Kageyama got even more confused.

 _“What does that have to do with anything?”_ He exclaimed irritatingly.

 _“Too much energy! I can’t sleep if I’m too hyped!”_ Hinata continued to defend himself.

_“You…I thought you had rigorous training a while ago. What happened to that, huh? Don’t tell me you slacked off that’s why you have too much energy to spare?”_

_“No way! I just…I also don’t know why I don’t feel tired…”_

Kageyama felt the strong urge to face palm himself. Of course…Hinata and his infinite amount of energy supply…Why is he not surprised…He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

 _“If you’re just going to use me to make you tired, then no. Go run outside or something.”_ He rolled his eyes as he turned his back on the other boy, pulling the blanket over his body and closing his eyes. He’s had enough of shenanigans for the day, the others can wait tomorrow.

 _“It’s not like that! It’s not like that…at all…”_ Kageyama listened silently at his lover’s pleading voice, feeling just a tad bit of pity for him. Even without seeing his face, Kageyama could already picture those downcast eyes and those frowning lips directed at him. He would do whatever Hinata wanted him to do if it would erase that pathetic, sad look on his face—really he would—but, well, he’s too prideful for that. **_Sigh_**.

 _“W-we…we haven’t done it…for a while…and I, umm…yeah…So, umm…”_ Hinata stumbled on his words as he fidgeted uncomfortably, losing control of the words spilling from his mouth.

_“So what you’re saying is that you’re horny?”_

It took a while before Hinata could properly form a proper retort as a series of incoherent noises left his mouth and Kageyama caught himself smiling at the other boy’s ridiculous actions.

_“I-I-I-I am **not** horny--”_

_“Sure.”_ Kageyama cut in as he stared at the ceiling, putting his arms behind his head.

 _“Huh?”_ Hinata looked at him with wide-eyes—wider than the usual wide.

 _“I said sure, let’s have sex.”_ Kageyama shrugged as he glanced at the teen beside him. Hinata’s face lit up in the blink of an eye and Kageyama’s chest tightened at the sight of that big smile he still hasn’t grown accustomed to no matter how many times he had seen it.

 _“Really?”_ Hinata asked sweetly as he moved his face closer to the taller boy.

 _“Yeah. But…”_ Kageyama lazily snaked his arm around Hinata’s waist, pulling him closer and setting him on his lap. _“You do all the work.”_

Kageyama was expecting some kind of retort or a completely negative reaction from the shorter boy but instead, he was rewarded with a bashful look—one that always made him weak in the knees—and a silent nod. His stomach twists as the strong urge to hold Hinata overwhelmed him.

Hinata put all his weight on the taller boy, straddling him as their lips brushed against each other, eventually joining in a deep kiss. Tongues glazing violently against the other, Kageyama realized that it **_has_** been quite a while since they shared a kiss like this. Usually it’s just chaste ones or most of time, nothing at all because, well, university life is just that busy. Makes him realize just how much he missed—needed—this.

Hinata pulled away, an unsure smile decorating his face. So…what now? He’s kind of nervous. Well, it’s not like he’s inexperienced in these kinds of _things_ —he’s not—but Kageyama being the **bigger** one, height and build-wise, of course he’s obviously under. They never talked about who tops and who doesn’t. It just came naturally between them and Kageyama just took the liberty to take the lead even though it was so awkward the first time they did it. Now that he thinks about it, it’s the first time they will do something like this. It’s the first time he will actually be in _‘command’_. A part of him was thrilled but another part of him just **_knows_** that he will fail some way or another. Okay, now he’s more nervous.

 _“Um, Kageyama?”_ He reluctantly called out, shrinking at the expectant stare of the boy beneath him.

_“What?”_

_“What should I…?”_

Kageyama raised his brow, growing even more impatient.

 _“The hell if I know. This is your idea, you decide. Just do whatever you want.”_ The taller boy sighed as he rolled his eyes, slightly amused at his lover’s nervousness.

 _“Wh-whatever I want?”_ Hinata blushed at the question. He wanted a lot of things. He wanted a lot of things from Kageyama. Wanted to do a lot of things toKageyama. Bottom line, he **_wanted_** Kageyama.

 _“Yeah…”_ The taller boy stared into the amber eyes gazing at him, slightly embarrassed at his own words. Excitement boiled inside him as tangerine eyes glimmered dangerously, gazing at him like it wants to devour him right then and there.

 _“Well…I want to kiss you.”_ The orange-haired boy confessed as his finger curled on the hem of the setter’s shirt, pulling it slightly upward.

 _“Then kiss me.”_ Kageyama muttered softly as his eyes landed on Hinata’s parted lips, unconsciously pulling at the other boy’s neck and connecting their mouths. Hinata let out a low groan as Kageyama grazed his tongue on the back of his teeth. His stomach always flips whenever the dark-haired teen does that.

Kageyama held back a moan when he felt Hinata’s hips grind against his. The way the shorter boy was—unconsciously probably—grinding at him was making it **_really_** difficult for him to _‘not lift a finger.’_

Hinata moved towards the setter’s neck, peppering kisses all over the taller boy’s jaw and neck. He sucked on the feverish skin, earning a hiss from the boy beneath him. He felt a hand slither underneath his shirt and into his spine, making the hairs all over his body stand at the cold touch.

 _“Kageyama…”_ Hinata called out in between kisses, looking up at the flustered boy. He pecked the other boy on the lips before pulling his shirt upwards, Kageyama taking it off and throwing it on the floor.

Hands roamed all over the exposed skin as he caressed the tense muscles of the setter’s abdomen, fingers tracing random patterns on the taller boy’s stomach. Kageyama felt his breath hitch as Hinata licked his chest, sinking his teeth on one of his nubs. His hips bucked upwards with the hopes of easing the incredible tightness inside his boxers, making the other boy moan quietly as their erect members grazed slightly.

The shorter boy’s hand wandered south and settled itself between Kageyama’s thighs, making the taller boy blush even harder as Hinata massaged the hardened member while going back to tending to the other boy’s neck, leaving off small bite marks on his trail.

 _“Fuck…”_ Kageyama huskily gasped, his hand finding its way on the shorter boy’s rear, giving it a firm squeeze. The shorter boy replied by inserting his hand inside the thin material, tightly gripping the throbbing member.

Kageyama threw his head back as a jolt of pleasure hit him, making him groan loudly. Lithe, nimble fingers wrapped around his erection, slowly moving vertically and pushing him even further to the edge.

The orange-haired boy was getting more and more aroused as he observed the way his lover’s face warped into pure ecstasy with every twist of his wrist. He never knew having absolute control over your partner was this fulfilling and the thought that he was the sole reason for Kageyama’s moans was encouraging him even more.

 _“So hot…”_ He softly whispered as he dove in for a kiss, sloppily licking at the setter’s lips. The taller boy fisted a handful of the orange locks as Hinata stroked him even faster, his hand sliding repeatedly from base to tip.

 _“I’m...close…”_ Kageyama panted harshly as he pulled at the spiker’s shirt, covering his eyes with his free arm. The strokes gradually slowed down as the hand released his aching erection, the cold breeze making it twitch with the urgency to be relieved.

Hinata breathed heavily as he stared down at the deep, blue eyes of his lover, licking at his swollen lips and sitting on his lover’s waist, moving his hips painstakingly slow.

 _“You dumbass tease.”_ Kageyama managed to spit out as his member throbbed from the contact.

 _“I…”_ The shorter boy lazily kissed the skin below the setter’s ear, eventually licking his earlobe invitingly. _“…want you…now…”_

The taller boy shivered as those words were whispered into his ear, Hinata’s voice was making him feel hotter, making his insides burn with anticipation. The spiker felt embarrassed by his shameless revelation but couldn’t care less about it as the strong need override his emotions.

 _“I guess I should…prepare myself…”_ The brunette breathed out and Kageyama’s eyes widened in shock as Hinata slid off his own shorts, revealing his erect member.

_“Huh? Wait, what?”_

The raven-haired boy was about to protest to the idea but was left dumbfounded as the boy on top of him brought his fingers to his mouth and carefully sucked on the pale digits, lubricating them with much concentration. He was left to gape at the unfolding scene before him, finding the action _extremely_ erotic for his liking.

Hinata stared heatedly at his lover as he lapped at his bony fingers, moving his tongue languidly and wrapping his mouth around the digits to suck harshly at them. A trail of saliva dripped down his chin and Kageyama could only stare hungrily as those pink lips released the damp fingers with a resounding pop.

The hand reached down to his back, hovering over his entrance. A part of him remained nervous as he lubricated the puckered entrance with a wet finger. Momentarily glancing down at the raven-haired boy, whose eyes were focused solely on him, he hastily pushed a finger in, making him jerk forward.

 _“Ah!”_ He let out a scream as he felt the tight muscles wrap around the thin digit. He stayed still for a while, panting heavily as pain ran through his nerves.

Kageyama watched his lover’s face contort with pain and oh, how he wanted to smack the other boy for being so rash and resulting to hurting himself.

_“Hinata, let me--”_

The spiker repeatedly shook his head as he pushed the other boy down with much force, not willing to back down despite the extreme discomfort he’s feeling. Somehow, it never felt painful whenever Kageyama does it. Nevertheless, he slowly pulled the finger out and pushed it back in, his body shaking from the unmistakable pain.

He repeated the said action until he decided to take it up a notch. Using the headboard of their bed as support, he tried inserting a second finger.

 _“Mmmphh…”_ He moaned uncomfortably as his insides adjusted at the foreign intrusion. It was unbelievably tight and Hinata had a hard time pulling both fingers out and sticking them in again.

Kageyama just wanted the stubborn boy to just stop since he’s obviously not enjoying himself but a part of him found the situation explicitly satisfying as he continued watching the other boy touch himself. Hearing Hinata’s loud moans and throaty groans was stirring him up even further.

Hinata bowed his head down, lazily kissing the taller boy, which Kageyama eagerly returned. The setter’s hand gripped the shorter boy’s fully-erect shaft and gave it a long stroke, making the other boy yelp in surprise.

He relentlessly moved his hand all over the hot flesh, brushing his thumb against the fevered tip and making the shorter boy shudder with pleasure. Hinata managed to form a grateful smile, resting his forehead against the taller boy’s.

Hinata continued to thrust his fingers inside him until his insides finally loosened and the pain started to gradually subside.

 _“I think it’s already fine…”_ Hinata muttered quite reluctantly, not entirely confident if he’s ready for what to come.

 _“You sure?”_ Kageyama brushed a finger on his lover’s reddened cheeks, voice full of concern, making the shorter boy’s heart beat faster. He smiled reassuringly as he nodded, kissing the taller boy affectionately.

 He carefully boy pulled out his damp digits, feeling empty at the sudden absence of the fingers. He shakily grasped his lover’s erection, aligning it with his entrance and slowly pushing down, taking in the tip.

 _“A-ah…”_ A pained moan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes from the burning sensation. Kageyama held his free hand and intertwined their fingers, knowing just how much uncomfortable it must be for the other boy.

Hinata willed himself to go down even further but his weight gave in and he suddenly slammed down on the setter’s hips, taking in the full length of his lover’s member.

His eyes almost pop out of their sockets as his insides felt like it was being ripped to pieces. Kageyama growled at the sudden tightness, feeling more discomfort rather than pleasure.

 _“Ugh! Oww! Shit…It fucking hurts…”_ Hinata cried out as he felt tears gather around his eyes. He can’t stress it hard enough but it seriously hurts. Like, **_seriously_**.

They stayed like that for a while, Hinata sobbing softly from the pain, his face getting red from the strain he was feeling. Kageyama tried consoling the smaller boy, sitting up and pulling him in a tight hug. He brushed the messy, orange locks and showered kisses on the spiker’s neck, trying his best to somehow relieve the smaller boy from what he’s feeling.  

 _“Should we stop?”_ He whispered on Hinata’s ear, deciding that it was better to not continue any further.

 _“No! No…I-it’s…fine. I’m fine. Just…ugh, I’m sorry.”_ Hinata burrowed his head on his lover’s shoulder, hiding his tear-stained cheeks. _“This turned out worse than I thought…”_

 _“Hey. It’s okay, idiot. Stop beating yourself over it.”_ Kageyama caressed the small of his back, bringing the small hand to his lips and kissing each finger tenderly.

_“Let’s do this together, okay?”_

It was rare to hear Kageyama using that kind of reassuring tone and it helped in lessening the pain the shorter boy was feeling. It’s moments like these that makes him realize just how much he loves the other boy.

They spent several minutes conversing with their eyes and eventually kissing each other. The feel of Hinata’s soft lips brushing against his own was more than satisfying and if he’s given the chance, he would willingly kiss him all day. Hinata, on the other hand, was starting to forget the pain as Kageyama’s calloused fingers repeatedly brushed over his sensitive skin, making sparks appear in his vision. It’s a wonder how they never failed to complete each other. Like they were made to compliment each other. A good _chemical reaction_ as other people often say. Both of them can’t agree more.

 _“Kageyama…”_ Hinata quietly called out his lover’s name, a sweet smile on his face.

 _“Hm?”_ Kageyama held the shorter boy’s small face in his hands, staring deep into his wide eyes.

_“I think I’m alright now.”_

A look of concern colored the features of the dark-haired boy as he was lightly pushed down by Hinata. Kageyama gave him a worried look, giving his wrist a tight squeeze to make sure that he’s **_entirely_** sure that he’s alright. Hinata could only chuckle as he answered with a passionate kiss, pouring all of his emotions in the intimate contact.

 _“I love you…”_ He whispered lovingly before finally pulling away, readying himself as he sat upright.

He breathed heavily as he pulled himself up halfway, feeling unbelievably full as he sank back down. He winced from the pain as he felt his tight muscles stretch at the sudden movement.

He continued moving in a slow pace, taking his time to get used to his lover’s size. He took a bold move and pulled out a bit further than the last one and was rewarded with a loud groan from the boy beneath him as he slowly thrusted downward.

It was only a matter of time before the pain was completely forgotten and Hinata started feeling the pleasure take over.

He moaned loudly as he pulled out all the way and pushed down vigorously, the erect member brushing against his insides intricately.

 _“Ah…Mmnn, ah!”_ Hinata continuously moaned as his eyes closed from the building pleasure in his stomach. It was like the pain a while ago didn’t even happen as ecstasy overtook his senses.

Kageyama stared at the image before him. Hinata was on top of him, sweating profusely with his hair sticking to his face, his mouth parted and his pink lips gasping moans of pleasure and his back arching every time he goes down on him. It’s hard not to like doing it in this position when your lover is in full sight on top of you, face contorted with pleasure and driven with lust as he rides you in a manner wherein he probably doesn’t even know just how enticing he looks.

The taller boy sat up, moving his face closer to the brunette as he kissed him hungrily, darting his tongue to explore his mouth. Hinata moaned in his mouth as he also began thrusting into him, their hips meeting perfectly with each thrust. Hinata wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist as Kageyama left numerous bite marks all over his neck and shoulder.

 _“Kage…ya…ma—wah!”_ Hinata shrieked in surprise as he was forcefully pushed down on the foot of the bed, their positions now reversed.

Kageyama pulled out and pushed back in repeatedly, sliding one of Hinata’s leg over his shoulder, making him reach even deeper into the other boy. Hinata could only shudder in explicit pleasure as the taller boy’s member brushed his prostate repeatedly. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and closed his eyes, completely immersing himself in the addictive feeling.

Kageyama released the lip he was unconsciously biting all this time and let out a low groan. It feels good. **_Really_** good. He intentionally angled his thrust towards the shorter boy’s sensitive spot, feeling the muscles tighten around him temptingly, stirring him to go even faster.

Hinata felt like he was losing his mind as Kageyama repeatedly hit his prostate and when the sensitive spot was once again hit with full forece, he felt the air get knocked out of him and his erection throbbed painfully as he released all over his stomach. He convulsed erratically, nails digging into Kageyama’s back as he threw his head back and screamed with pleasure, his climax turning his vision white.

Kageyama grunted as Hinata’s insides sucked him even further and wrapped around him that it was almost painful. One deep thrust was all it took as he was momentarily blinded by the pleasure brought about by his own orgasm.

He growled loudly as he gave a few more thrusts, prolonging his climax, draining him of all energy and making his arms unable to support him. He immediately collapsed on top of the smaller teen, both of them panting harshly and trying to regain their breaths.

 _“Hah…”_ Hinata sighed tiredly as he pat his lover’s back. Kageyama replied by lazily sucking at the skin of his shoulder.

Only their ragged breaths were audible as their bodies stayed pressed together, both feeling their hearts regains its normal beating. Hinata breathed in his lover’s scent, feeling extremely tired and sore.

 _“Kageyama? Are you asleep?”_ His question was only answered by a soft snore from the boy on top of him. He scratched his head awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his current predicament.

 _“Hey, Kageyama! Wake up! You’re still inside…geez.”_ The shorter boy blushed as he felt the hot liquid stir inside of him. Thankfully, Kageyama finally opened his heavy eyelids and pulled himself up, but not before planting a kiss on the flustered boy’s lips. He settled himself beside the brunette, closing his eyes and dozing off once again.

Hinata could only sigh at his lover’s actions, finding his lips curving into a smile as he softly kissed the other boy’s forehead. He pulled the blanket over their half-naked bodies and decided to sleep as well, snuggling close to Kageyama’s chest and feeling contented as protective arms wrapped tightly around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, this turned out longer than I thought lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this hehe~ Constructive criticisms are very much welcome. :]]


End file.
